


Sapphire Birthstones

by freakishly_cute



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Broken Families, Brotherly Angst, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Hate to Love, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakishly_cute/pseuds/freakishly_cute
Summary: Everyone is born with a clear stone on their wrist. When a strong connection is made with another person, the pair's birthstone glows and changes to its final stone form. This person cares and understands you more than any other person alive, but most are taught to not fall in love with their birthstone pairing. Since it is only in these pairing where Hanahaki disease can occur.Enter Zero, a salaryman whose given up on his dreams in order to take care of his ill brother Ichiru. And Kaname, Zero's arch rival since highschool whose sole purpose is to bug Zero to death. The two are about to learn a lesson in love and what it means to be someone's birthstone pairing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well Hello all, I finally did it! I wrote a Zero/ kaname story! Sorry to anyone who likes my Zero/kaito pairing stories, as there will be no Kaito in here. Every time I wrote him in, it ended up being a triangle and I hate triangles >.< (which btw check out the Zero/Kaito stories, they were such fun to write!) They've been aged up, so they're in their twenty's here. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this one. Thank you for reading!

The monitor beeped in his ear, it's haunting echo chased Zero even in his dreams. He reached for his sleeping brother's hand, "Remember when we were kids and did dumb races and competitions." The tubes and needles that stuck out of his brother were an eyesore amongst such pale skin. He chuckled to himself, "you used to get so angry when I won that you'd cry." Ichiru's fingers were ice cold, the veins underneath his skin protruding more than the last time Zero came by. "I never knew what to do when you cried. I remember I gave you all my candy one time." He smiled to himself, "I had been saving up for months, you know. God, it took forever to get that candy pile." His voice dropped, low and shaky, "But I didn't care, as long as I got to see you happy. I'd do anything for you."

Zero smirked to himself, "you always felt bad, though. Wanting to share the candy, refusing my bicycle when yours broke." He clutched his hand tight, "We used to be so close back then." He turned his brother's hand over and stroked his brother's palm, revealing a birthstone on Ichiru's wrist that didn't match Zero's. His eyes lingered on the Amethyst colors of his brother's stone before flipping his hand back. He turned his head away and wiped his eyes with his free hand, "They said that your lungs were getting worse Ichiru, that an Omega wouldn't make it through such an extensive surgery but they were wrong. The surgery was a success. I- please don't be angry, okay." His eyes flicked over to the clock in the corner, "When you wake up, you'll feel much better, you'll feel alive and refreshed and ready to do things you've never done." he blinked back tears. "You hear me, right? You'll live your life without regrets." he squeezed his brother's hand one last time before letting go.

Light footsteps tapped against the vinyl flooring. "Oh, you're still here?" the young girl stood in the doorway, her hospital gown hung off her shoulder. He stared at her, paying particular attention to her thin wrist where the same color birthstone as his brother rested.

"I was just about to leave." He grabbed his coat and walked past her. As he was about to leave, he stopped, "Maria, please, take good care of my brother." He took one last good look at his brother and left. He walked past the empty hallways where cries from loved ones filled the abyss.

Zero walked along, catching a glimpse of the couple in the waiting room with ruby birthstones on their wrists. Both rubies, both Omegas. Most would have pitied them.

_Must be nice to be in such euphoric delight over your birthstone mate._

He lingered on the way their rubies glowed, a little light inside their gems swayed from one side to the other.

_The person that knows you most, be it familial or romantic becomes your mate._

His fingers brushed against his sapphire birthstone.

"I'm sorry, Ichiru. I must have not known enough about you."

Outside, the night sky consumed everything it touched, drowning everyone in its misery. Zero closed his eyes and inhaled, letting the black expanse invade his lungs with every breath. He tilted his head back basking in the frosty night while his jaw remained tight. A cough from a group of men farther ahead forced his eyes open. Men in suits waited for Zero under the lamp post by the brick building. He exhaled a puff of white from his lips and bit his tongue to keep his teeth from chattering. His hands shook violently and muscles locked up, stiffening at his joints with every movement. But he forced his way forward. His back remained straight and tall as he walked towards the crowd with the utmost pride. He reached them, his body refusing to let the silent tremors in his limbs show.

Zero hid a laugh. He always thought he would die from Hanahaki disease. Death from unrequited brotherly love. The condition would pick Ichiru's most favored flower: white lilies and kill him within the week. A charming thought, toxic flowers sprouting in his lungs until his body pleaded for death.

They slammed him against the brick wall, forcing the air right out of his body, "You saw your brother, he's fine. Now c' mon pay up." Zero wondered how old this boy was, probably not even eighteen yet. Just how did someone so young get involved in a lifestyle like this. The young boy stood in front of him with a scowl, his fire engine red hair falling in front of his eyes.

_Just what has my life been reduced to?_

The group surrounded him. One... three... five. Five to one. There was no way of escaping them. He reached into his pocket and pulled out 7,000 yen.

A man's fist crashed into his jaw. "What the fuck is this!" The spiky-haired guy spat. Zero's mouth filled with blood, the distinct flavor of iron stuck to his tongue. "This isn't even a third of what you owe us." He kicked Zero in the ribs. A loud snap from the side of Zero's stomach pierced his ears. He coughed up blood.

"You think you can just borrow money and get away with it?" The red-haired kid joined in and kicked Zero on his nose. A snap and pop were all it took for Zero to know his nose broke. Blood ran down his face and fell into his mouth.

The older one, the one with the receded hairline tsked."Fuck this." He pulled out a knife. "Hey, I wonder what would happen if we cut out a person's birthstone?"

Zero's vision blurred, "No! Stop!"

"Then pay up."

Zero's tongue dried up, like cotton balls filled his mouth, "I-I can't."

The old man knitted his brows and sighed. "Marcos," he called.

A mousy looking man crouched right next to him. His sour breath made Zero gag. The man climbed on top of him and yanked Zero's wrist. "Stop!" Zero said. The knife shined in the moonlight. He anchored his pocket knife to one side of his stone and stabbed. Zero's intestines curled. The man stabbed through layers of flesh, digging deep until the blood gushed out of his wound. Zero writhed on the ground, spasming every time the man twisted his knife deeper. Zero trembled, the piercing pain shocked his senses as if he was sliced in half.

"Be a good boy and stop fucking squirming, you shit!" said another. The man plunged his knife into his wrist once more. Muffled voices cheered each other on when one by one, the voices dimmed down. A rumble shook the gravel Zero lied against. A car? The vehicle slowed down, parking right in front of the lamp post. Zero strained his eyes to catch a glimpse of the person stepping out of his car.

"Who the fuck are you? Get out of here you assfuck, this doesn't involve you." the mousy one said.

A rush of Alpha pheromones attacked Zero's nose. Even though he was an alpha himself, the urge to follow any command the man asked of him overwhelmed his senses. Only the purest of the purest alpha bloodlines could evoke such a feeling in others.

"Fuck who is this man?"

The pure Alpha in all black twisted the man's arm that sat on top of Zero.

SNAP!

_What was that? An arm breaking?_

SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!

_I need to get out of here while he's still focused on them._

"How dare you injure Zero? Hope you all rot in this alley like the filth you are." the deep voice bellowed. His smooth voice shook the soles of Zero's feet.

He threw a suitcase at the men lying on the ground, "That should be more than enough to cover what Zero took from you."

The unknown man walked over to Zero, "Everything will be okay now, Zero."

Zero pressed up against the man's chest, inhaling his pheromones once more, "K-Kaname?" He asked before passing out.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading so far! I'm happy to see people interested in the story, I'll try updating as frequently as I can! Anyways let's get on with the story!

Zero moaned, his ribs burned like they caught on fire while his stomach twisted into knots the more he moved. He groaned and wined, the pain swallowing up his body until he drowned in the sorrow of his birthstone  **almost** being removed. He didn’t know the removal of a stone could be this gut wrenchingly horrible. Like his soul was slowly being torn from his body one stitch at a time. His soul shrieked on every rip and tear, his skin rupturing from the sensation. His insides curled in on him, rejecting the body that they once called their home. 

 

Zero’s body froze. Behind closed lids, a ball of sapphire light flickered in his vision. The light shrank further and further until it was smaller than the light on the end of a candle, just the wind of a soft breath could blow it out. It was like each time the light wilted, Zero’s skin came undone. Like he was no longer layers of a memorable quilt but a ball of string that could unravel at a moment’s notice, nothing left of him but thrown about threads on the ground. 

 

The light flickered, a moment from vanishing, when a sweet smell hit his senses. It was like a fresh baked pie right out of the oven. His body inched towards the smell, his taste buds tingled for a cinnamony dessert. He sniffed again, the smell now enveloping his whole self, caressing the sapphire light that began to grow once more. It was not until the scent settled deep into his bones, that he realized he smelled this scent before. Back in high school, he used to plant flowers, beautiful white ones. Someone always complimented him on his Orchids? Camellias? Maybe it was something else, he was too enraptured by the the scent to remember.

 

A sensation touched his stone, flowing deeper and deeper into his conscience, soothing the flames that scorched his ribs and calmed his turbulent stomach. His body wanted more. He clung to the contact, pulling the soft touch closer to his body. He snuggled closer, hoping that this moment would never end, “stay with me,” he whispered.

 

_________________________________________

 

He woke up to a bandaged arm and achy body. There was not one place in his body free from the pummeling those men gave him. He blinked his eyes several times before the blurs of blue and white became chairs and curtains. A Hospital?

 

“You nearly died.” A rough voice spoke from the left side of him. Red disappointed eyes met his spiteful amethyst ones. Zero’s eyes lingered on Kaname’s jaw. The man clearly hadn’t shaved in a while. His eyes trailed down to Kaname’s body, and the way his shirt tightened around his muscles. He turned the other way, a rush a memories flooded his senses. It was like he was back in high school cursing the day he ever laid eyes on those crimson ones.

 

Was it really so necessary for their paths to ever have crossed? The purest Alpha bloodline meeting the defective one. This was the last man Zero ever wanted to see.  

 

“How did you-”

 

“Not even you are that incompetent to understand the basics of how Birth stones work. There I was on an international business call when I feel my heart ripped in two and the light on my birthstone fading.” He rubbed his sapphire birthstone, the exact same as Zero’s. 

 

“I’m surprised the almighty Kuran Kaname would dare sit next me. You shouldn’t stay long or my defective alpha genes will spread onto you,” Zero glared at the man.

 

Kaname ignored his words and went on with his rambling, “Just pathetic, what a completely idiotic thing to do. Borrowing from a loan shark, just how desperate are you. Look how far you’ve dropped since high school, the once dreamer now just a sad excuse of salaryman, whose pay is absolutely deplorable. Now that’s a new low...”

 

Zero’s blood boiled, his hands as feeble as a state they were in, gripped the thin sheets with every fiber of his body, “And what do you know about real life. You Reds are all the same. People crawling at your feet and you pure alphas more than ready to kick them off as you walk. Reds stand with their noses so high in the air, yet they know nothing of the real life they sneer at. You make me sick.”

 

Kaname gripped the arms of his seat, “Don’t blame Pure Alphas for the reason why you can’t succeed, nor your circumstance as a Non-Responsive Alpha.”

 

Zero gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw. Heat rose to his face and his muscles tensed all around,“Non-Responsive? Is that what you're calling me now? Right, like your status as one of the purest and oldest Alpha bloodlines with the Kuran Title to boot, has nothing to do with the current job title you hold or money you have in the bank. You’re a joke.”

 

Kaname’s pheromones flared, and any strength Zero still had in hands vanished. The air in the room dropped, Zero’s breath came in shallow and rapid as he inhaled. His blood ran cold, like crushed ice in a river. Kaname rose to his feet, “If that’s really how you feel, then I apologize for bothering you. I should leave.”  

 

He grabbed his coat ready to leave when a deep rough voice stopped him.  

 

Zero’s lilac eyes pierced into crimson ones. He grinded his teeth, a habit that his dentist kept reminding him to stop doing. “You’re an insufferable piece of...” he closed his eyes and  sighed. “Thank you... for back there. I would have... If you hadn’t.... yeah.”

 

Kaname’s pheromones calmed down. “An admission and a thank you all at once from Zero Kiryu. I never thought I’d see the day. Not as eloquent as I would have liked but I’ll accept it.”

 

“Is this?” He stared around at the familiar colors of the walls and diamond floor patterns, “Is this the same hospital as Ichiru’s?”

 

Kaname’s fabric rustled as he put on his coat, “Convenient that your little scuffle was so close. Yes, Ichiru is on the fourth floor, he’s recovered nicely.”

 

“Recovered?” Zero squinted his eyes in confusion, “How did you know that-”

 

“He came over to visit you. You’ve been in a minimally conscious state for two weeks. Your birthstone was almost torn and smashed to pieces what did you expect would happen?” 

 

It was only then did he notice the pale blue shirt Kaname wore and wool camel colored long coat. Nothing like the sleek black suit he wore that night. Zero sat there in silence with his jaw slightly open. “My brother came,” he whispered under his breath. His face hiding the bubbling emotions that rumbled underneath. He lied there, stunned from the fact that his brother actually came to visit him. 

 

Kaname paid no mind and continued talking, relishing in the sound of  his own voice, “Of course you’d be asleep for two whole weeks, completely abandoning your priorities. Your job wanted you back immediately, imbeciles who can’t comprehend what a life or death injury entails. It doesn’t matter now though, now that you’ll be working for me. Well, I’ll let you rest, we’ll sort the rest of the details on Monday. See you then.”

 

“Wait!” Zero shouted, his hand reaching for a man that was too far away. His dry throat made his voice hoarse and raspy as he spoke, “What do you mean see you Monday?”

 

Kaname smiled. A grin that made Zero’s insides freeze. “Zero, you didn’t honestly think I’d help you out of the kindness of my heart now did you?” Zero’s eyes grew venomous. “I’m a businessman Zero. I don’t help, I make deals. Now, until you can pay off your debt to me, you’ll be working under my supervision.” His smile widened, “Welcome to Kuran Corporation.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a really long break....sorry! But I'm back! Hope you like it!

Zero Flinched every time the Doctor squeezed his wrist, “Are we almost done here?”

The Doctor stopped mid squeeze with a glare that spun daggers at Zero, “You came in here, birthstone practically swinging off your wrist, and you ask if we’re almost done?”

Zero glared back. He yanked his wrist out of his Doctor’s hold.

Dr.Stein stared at him with wide eyes, “I need to examine you. You think a non-responsive alpha, no, any Sex other than a Pure Alpha would have survived such a vicious attack?”

Zero grabbed his jacket.

“It will only take a few minutes.”

His legs wobbled to the exit.

Dr.Stein shook his head, “That Pure alpha of yours almost died.”

Zero froze.

The room became a vacuum sucking the wind out of his lungs. Dr. Stein adjusted his glasses, “He was bedridden for five days from transferring almost all of his healing capabilities to you.” Zero gasped for air, making pinpricks dance over his chest. “The least you can do is let me check if you healed correctly.”

Zero gripped the end of an empty patient bed. The force sent a jutting burn to travel up his arm and radiate through his body. His blood simmered underneath his skin. “How much longer?” He grunted.

“Not much.”

Zero gritted teeth.

“Have you noticed an increase in irritability since the incident?”

“No.”

“Mood swings?”

“No.”

“Sleeping more or less than usual.”

“Less. I can’t sleep on the side with my birthstone.”

“Feeling of hopeless or feeling you can do absolutely anything?”

“No.”

“Good. That’s good.” He scratched the notes down in his notepad. “Your specific stone, Sapphire, is connected to the frontal lobe, which controls emotions and behavior. Permanent damage to your sapphire stone would have meant a significant change in your emotions.”

Zero’s fingers glided over the tender patches of puffy discolored skin near his stone. To think this stone was just opaque glass before he matched with someone. His fingers moved along his arm without reason, following the trail of new scars that peppered his skin. He rubbed past one of his stitches, jolting his body from the sudden pain.

“How’s your medication?”

“What?”

“Your record here shows you’ve gone through 2... no 3 different variations of a medication plan for Non-responsive Alphas.”

Zero held his arm close to his body, “I don’t get dizzy or nauseous anymore.” He massaged his own arm the way the nurse showed him.

“That’s great.” The Doctor clapped his hands together, “I can tell the medication is working. At least one of your Non-Responsive symptoms is improving. Cross stone-communication. Soon you’ll even be able to feel what your birthstone mate feels.”

Zero’s head jerked up as he dropped his arm, “In that case, I’ll stop taking them. What the hell would I need that shit for?”

The Doctor yanked off his glasses, “Zero. You’ll continue to take it until all your symptoms improve. Pure-Alphas are the only sex that has rapid healing rates. Cross Stone-communication is what allowed your mates Pure-Alpha healing capabilities to transfer over to you when you needed it.”

Zero pressed his lips into a thin line.

The Doctor let out an exhausted sigh, “Good. So you’ll continue to take the medication and apply this cream three times a day. I set up a follow-up appointment in 1 month. You’re free to go.”

Zero almost lunged for the exit. He leaned against a wall in the hallway where his eyes fixated on the elevator doors. Just two floors up, his brother was waking up and drinking soup, flipping through the channels until he landed on the daily news. Maria would be right next to him too. She’d help him with the spoon and fluff his pillow like she always does. He reached for the elevator button pressing the arrow when he caught sight of his banged-up face in the reflection of the metal doors. His finger hovered over the button. One look at Zero’s face, and Ichiru would know the truth.

He threw on his jacket and walked to the exit on legs still rockier than he hoped. He pulled out his cheap flip phone and dialed his job’s number, “Ya Tommy, can I speak to Mr.Biles? I’ ve-- What do you mean fired? Look, I’ve been in the hospital... Ya, but this is the first-- If you just let me-- Tommy. Hey! Tommy!”

Click

“Shit.” Zero plopped against a pillar, shoulders hunched over. His eyes on the bright fluorescent lights when the screech of ambulance tires halted to stop and caught his attention.

The EMT threw the doors open. “Severe COPD from Hanahaki disease.” A man stretched out on a gurney appeared from the back of an ambulance truck.

A doctor rushed over to them, “What’s the flower?”

“Digitalis Purpurea. He’s already had multiple seizures on the way here.”

“Check his concentrations of digoxin and electrolytes in his blood. Beta?”

“No.Non-responsive. This is Involuntary Self inflicted Hanahaki Disease.”

“How long has he had ISHD?”

“2 days. For a favorite flower, the patient really picked a deadly one, didn’t he.”

“Ya.” the Doctor grumbled, “ISHD has a high probability of coming back after surgery.” He shook his head, “Prep him. We have to remove the Foxglove flowers from his lungs immediately.”

  
The purple petals lay near the man’s foam-covered mouth. His body stiffened except for the occasional involuntary twitch or two. He shifted in the gurney, his head moving as much as it could in such a confined space. Zero watched as the man was led into a room.

He shivered and walked out into the blinding cold. He rubbed his eyes with his blue fingertips, the color a product of an onslaught of sharp wind hitting him with no end in sight. He pulled his jacket closer to his body, huddling in a corner near the bus stop.

The bus pulled in, opening its creaky doors for him. “Does this bus stop near Kuran corporations?” Zero asked.

The bus driver nodded.

The chilly wind beat against Zero’s face, his hands cracked and aching.

“Well,” the bus driver said, “Are you coming?”

The wind pushed Zero’s body in the direction of the sidewalk, swaying away from the bus to the empty streets. His feet begged to keep walking, to suffer the cold, and run these expansive paths. See how far he could make it if he just kept moving in one direction.

Zero stepped onto the bus, and the driver closed the door.

  
_________________________________________

Zero scoffed. Marble Floors? Was this a business firm or a hotel lobby? He sniffed the air only to have an overwhelming amount of Alpha pheromones attack his nostrils. This place was crawling with them.

“Hello Sir” The squeaky voice turned cold, she sniffed the air and caught sight of Zero’s eyes, “may I help you?” Her hand flung to her nose, and her lips parted to scream, but she clamped her mouth shut and swallowed instead.

“Ya, I’m here to see Kaname. Where is he?”

She took a step back, “Do you have an appointment?” Her brows knitted together as she slowly moved away from the seat of her desk.

“No, but-”

“Then, if you don’t have an appointment, please leave, sir.”

The face of disdain matched a woman who crossed them and covered her nose as well.

Something bumped into the back of Zero, “Sir are we going to have a problem?”

Zero turned around only to see a tall, bulky man dressed in uniform, shoving his chest directly into Zero’s space. “Security? You’ve got to be fucking kidding me, right?”

The lady at the front desk spoke behind her hand, “Sir, you need to leave right now. You’re being rude and causing a scene.”

Zero gritted his teeth and searched deep within himself for the calmest voice he could muster, “causing a scene? I’m not the one with a hand to my face in disgust.” The woman looked away and shrank but kept her hand to her nose, “well if you know how uncomfortable you’re making others, why did you insist on staying?” Here eyes escaped his and found the security guards’. The security guard wrapped his heavy hands around Zero’s arms and yanked.

Zero nearly screamed from the surge of pain. “Fuck! It’s not like I want to be here. I just came here to see Kaname. Tell him my name is Zero. I’m supposed to work here,” he grunted as the security guard began to pull him towards the exit.

A rush of pure-alpha pheromones flooded his nose. Already the concentration of alphas gave Zero a headache; with a Pure-alpha dropped into the mix, his weak legs couldn’t hold his weight for much longer.

A voice so low that made Zero’s feet tremble spoke, “Are you inept?” The voice belonged to none other than Kaname Kuran. Zero clenched his jaw. He spun around to speak when his voice died in his mouth. Kaname’s eyes were glued to the security guard’s stare, not his.

“Are you mute as well? Let him go.” Kaname’s said. It was not a statement nor plea but a command. His pheromones laced each word like venom. The limbs that caged Zero’s arms went limp. Kaname’s voice stayed steady and cutthroat, like a serpent about to pounce for the jugular. “The severity of your incompetence astounds me. You dare treat the new Lead Designer with such vulgarity. Do you contain the intellectual capacity to think?” Kaname’s eyes then darted to the lady, “And you. Did you learn your manners from primates in a jungle?”

“No, sir,” she squealed.

“Then remove that hideous hand from my sight. Covering your nose as if you smell even remotely pleasant.”

She swiftly tucked her hand behind her back, “I’m sorry Kaname I had no idea that -”

“No idea?” He almost laughed. “The both of you are fired. Effective immediately. Leave the premise now, or the police will escort you both out. How’s that for an idea.” Zero stood there, motionless. “Apologies for the poor service. Now, if you will follow me this way, Zero.”

Zero stood there motionless, too confused with the scene that just played out to understand the words Kaname directed towards him. His head pounded. But through the throbbing, his words finally sank in, and his legs moved once more.

He caught up to Kaname, who held the elevator door open for him, “Do you really not have any other attire than these bloody rags.”

Zero leaned against the cold metal wall and closed his eyes, “What you don’t like it?” When all that could be heard was silence, Zero opened an eye to see an unamused Kaname. Zero smirked to himself, “I was just released from the hospital. I had to wear whatever clothes I had when I was admitted.” He breathed through his nose and inhaled the once aggressive Pure-alpha pheromones that became a sweet scent like pumpkin pie. His pounding headache diminished with each breath. “That was a pretty wild lie you told the front desk back there.” The rumble of the elevator jetting past each floor vibrated against Zero’s back.

“That was no joke. You will be Lead Designer in the Interior Design department.” DING! The elevator doors opened, and Kaname led the way once more. People spread the way at once, shoving away papers and tripping over their own heels to make way. Those who walked in a straight line swerved in the other direction.

“Your office will be on this floor, already furnished and ready to use. Of course, speak to Kasumi, if you need anything else. Kasumi’s the executive assistant - Sam I need those reports on my desk in ten,” he spoke to a man with hot coffee in his hand. Kaname pushed through doors where ‘hello Mr. Kaname’ came in abundance.

“Kasumi. Set Zero up with anything he requests.” Kaname said to a skinny man in a pale blue shirt.

“Yes, sir.”

Kaname marched on, “Half the day has already been wasted away. You seem to think you can just wander in at any time during the day. Once you settle, I’ll show you the project you’ll be leading and introduce you to the team you’ll be working with.” Kaname pulled open a door that led to an office the size of Zero’s studio.

“Kaname,” Zero whispered.

“You’ll be working with Aido from time to time, he’ll bring you up to speed with the current reorg of this department.” He strode over to the desk and wiped his finger on the surface, inspecting the dirt on his finger.

“Kaname,” Zero said. Kaname’s head turned his way.

“God, you look deplorable, Zero. Kasumi.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Go out and buy a suit for Zero. He can’t meet new clientele like this.”

“No, Kasumi-” Zero tried to interject.

“Zero is about the same build as me, so use my measurements.” Kasumi nodded and dashed right out of the office. “Now, let’s go meet the team. You should be aware that-”

“Kaname!” He finally stopped the fast pace Kaname moved in. Zero slumped into the couch behind him. “Shit,” He rubbed his legs, massaging the sore muscles that plagued his limbs. “I’ve worked in Admin for four years. I transcribe data, stuff envelopes, copy papers, and file. When I have free time I check for my brother’s medication, cook, do laundry, clean - “

“What’s your point?”

“My point?” He stood and pointed all around the office, “Look at this. Look at me. Lead Designer? Have you lost it?” Zero shook his head.

“So, what are you saying? You have no faith in your skills.” Kaname questioned.

“Oh, and you do?”

“Would it surprise you if I said yes?”

Zero couldn’t help but offer a breathy laugh. “Oh, that’s right because when you left four years ago and called me defective, you really meant that you had faith in me.” Zero clapped his hands together. “You obviously have no damn clue what you’re doing here. So I’m out.”

“You can’t,” Kaname almost pleaded.

“What?”

Kaname’s all-knowing ‘I’m better than you’ tone dropped at once. “This is my trial period. I’m going to take over the company soon. This is the cursed department.” He sighed. He walked over to Zero, his hand falling near his. “My father has never been able to make enough money to justify this department being open. If I can turn this department around, I inherit the company. I need new out-there concepts. I need visionaries.”

Zero turned his back on him.

“I still have your paintings from high school.” Kaname’s voice quivered.

Zero’s eyes went wide. Nothing escaped his lips.

“I know you can do this.” He stepped closer until his breath lingered on the back of Zero’s neck “Please Zero. I need you.”

Zero’s hand on the doorknob shook. “I...I...I need an advance. I have to pay for the new hospital bills for Ichiru.”

“Done.”

Zero nodded and opened the door. “Well. Weren’t you going to introduce me to the team.”

Kaname stood motionless for what seemed like ages. Finally, the picture of Status and importance adorned his face once more. He nodded and proceeded forward. “Yes. Right, this way.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading so far! I apologize for the scattered updates, thank you for sticking around! Constructive criticism welcome! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Uh oh, Zero you're in for a world of fun. How are you guys liking so far? Constructive Criticism welcome! <3


End file.
